


Something like this

by cone



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cone/pseuds/cone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what aspects of reality do you want an MMO to keep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like this

I had something planned for this game once.

I can’t remember what it is now.

Maybe it was just too simple for what I’m trying to remember.

“Please wait. There’s no guarantee you’ll go back to the real world even if you jump.”

“I’m not trying to go back. ‘In this world, you can go anywhere you want with a single sword.’ So for the people trapped on the first floor, it’s their own fault for being weak. Just like in real life, except the mechanics are different. And for the people who hate that, there’s nowhere to go.”

“But then… isn't that just running away?”

“Yeah.”

From life and its cruel meritocracy.

“Wait! Even so, there are things here that are better, right?”

“… Why are you stopping me?”

“Isn’t that the natural thing to do? To want to help others?”

I guess it is. “But normally nobody would care about someone who hates life.”

“I want to be able to care about everyone.”

“But you can’t. There will always be people who want to hurt others.”

“Maybe not right now, but that’s what I want. And I don’t think you’re one of those people.”

Why did I come here?

I wanted something, too.

I think it was to be able to want something that I knew was idealistic.

Something I knew I wouldn’t find in real life.

What was it?

“I’ve got your hand, so… don’t jump.”

Was it something like this?

“… Add me to your friends list.”

“Alright.”

“Seriously... only in an online game would something like this happen...”

“Maybe... but only because it’s real to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Reprint from tumblr 6/4/15: http://conduit-04.tumblr.com/post/115709481984/something-like-this


End file.
